narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zecht Shinja
|image name=Wiki pic.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=Zecht Shinja |kanji=ゼックト・信者 |romaji=Shinja Zekuto |other=First Radiant Shadow(初代栄耀影 Shodaime Eiyōkage) |english voice=Troy Baker |japanese voice=Masanori Ikeda |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O- |birthdate=March 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=42 |height-part1=181.7cm |weight-part1=73.9kg |rank-part1=Kage |occupations=Eiyōkage, Shinja Clan Leader, Founder of Tenkūgakure no Sato |nature type=Yin Release,Wind Release,Fire Release,Lightning Release |Kekkei Genkai=Yin Release |ninja registration=064652 |academy age=6 |chunin age=10 |affiliations= Tenkūgakure no Sato |teams= Team Shinja |clan= Shinja Clan |parents=Hattori Shinja~Ancestor, Nyx Shinja~Mother, Anguish Kagetsuchi~Father, |relationship=Lilith Shinja~Wife, Jūzenji Shinja~Uncle, Naim Shinja~Brother, Hebitsukai Shinja~Brother, Sun Ce Shinja~Brother, Zennou Shinja~Brother, Matake Uchiha~Sworn Brother, Bunnylia Shinja~Sister, Nexus Shinja~Son, Nagi Shinja~Son, Midori Shinja~Daughter, Jecht Shinja~Son, Mei Uchiha~Adoptive Daughter, |shippuden=No |media=Manga }} Zecht Shinja(ゼックト・信者, Shinja Zekuto) is the Hanshidō(藩指導, Clan Leader) of the Shinja Clan. He and his clan founded Tenkūgakure no Sato(天空れの里, Village Hidden in the Heavens); naming him Shodai Eiyōkage(栄耀影, Founding Radiant Shadow). Personality Zecht has been described as an intuitive individual who relies upon his own instincts rather than knowledge and strategy in most situations. Because of this, he easily adapts himself to various situations and people, often surprising the masses by his uncanny ability to achieve whatever he wants. He has an unsurpassed drive; dedicating himself 110% to whatever cause is upon his heart. Most of the time, Zecht is considerably calm, humble, and reserved; traits essentially required for those in the position of leadership. However, when in the presence of family and close friends, Zecht reveals his jovial side; he has the habit of joking around, poking fun, and taking things with a grain of salt. As a Father, Zecht is the definition of doting when it comes to his daughters. He adores the ground they tread upon and often makes elaborate displays of affection to them, while at other times he simply is a shoulder to cry upon. He often deviates from his duties in order to spend ample time with them. With his sons, however, he is extremely hard. This is due to his desire for them to grow strong, spurning him to put them through harsh challenges and demanding much of them. Deep down, he loves his sons with a passion and at times lowers his tough facade and showers them with the same doting affections as his daughters. He is not so different when it comes to his siblings, though he shows a high degree of respect for each of them depending upon who they are individually; as he says "I treat you according to who you are, but I love you all equally." Only his beloved has seen the fully passionate side of him, and as such they share a love that could easily set the world ablaze. On the other hand, Zecht is internally far from the shining figure portrayed for the rest of the world, as he harbors an internal pessimistic view. It can be summed up by the ancient saying: "Go into battle expecting to die, and you shall live; go into battle clinging to life, and it shall be torn from you." Zecht has a habit of expecting the absolute worst out of any situation and is thus prepared to react no matter the outcome. This in turn results in the worry plaguing his heart, spurning him to binge drink and chain smoke whenever troubling situations arise. Far from perfect by any standards, Zecht is just a man doing his best to provide for and protect his family. Appearance Zecht is a man of tall stature and athletic build, with bright, emerald eyes and a mane of long, raven hair. According to the females of his family, Zecht is exceptionally handsome; as evidenced by Bunnylia's inability to not blush whenever he is around and his beloved's habit of tackle-snuggling him out of nowhere with hearts over her eyes. Typically, he wears a custom Kage robe woven from sanguine fabric with gold trimming. This he dons with an open chest, dark pants, and a pair of leather boots. In down time, he forgoes the cloak and instead walks about bare-chested; a habit that his wife particularly enjoys. Alternatively, he wears a simple, hooded cloak with a mask to shroud his identity. Synopsis Zecht Shinja is the son of Anguish Kagetsuchi, a shinobi hailing from a nomadic clan, and Nyx Shinja, former Hanshidō of the Shinja Clan who perished months after giving birth to him. Following his mother's death, Zecht was uprooted from his home at the edge of and enrolled in shinobi academy, graduating at the age of six. In those days, Zecht endured harsh abuse at the hands of his father, no doubt due to his own grief at the loss of his wife; Zecht used this as fuel for his endless determination and attained the rank Chunin at the age of ten. Now free from his father's clutches, Zecht roamed the lands completing missions all across the realm of shinobi. At age fourteen, Zecht was promoted to the rank of Jounin and took the opportunity to confront his father about his origins. It took several encounters and skirmishes to glean the information he desired, but in the end he was enlightened to the ill fate of his clan and what had transpired following his birth. With haste, he made preparations to liberate the Shinja from the hands of his tyrant uncle, foolishly rushing head-on to face him. He was quickly struck down by Jūzenji's son, Naim, and left to die amidst the Land of Wind's sands. Anguish saved him and took it upon himself to tutor him in his personal arts, fully preparing him for the task at hand. At age sixteen, a year later, Zecht met Naim on the field of battle once again and this time defeated him, assassinating Jūzenji moments later. Upon ascending to his birthright position as Hanshidō, he reunited the scattered and broken Shinja under the Sōritsu Kōnyū(創立購入, Founding Order), banding all surviving members as brothers and sisters. Over the course of many years, Zecht successfully led the Shinja Clan into an era of peace, prosperity, and strength unseen since the days of his mother's life. Sometime during these days, he fathered his two sons, Nexus and Nagi, though both relationships ended with harsh feelings and difficult visitation circumstances. In the end, Zecht met and wed his soul mate Lilith, with whom he shared twenty years of pure bliss. As the Clan grew in strength, many clans found malice growing in their hearts. One in particular began to ruthlessly hunt and pursue the Shinja, resulting in countless skirmishes that ultimately resulted many deaths and the defection of his brother. In order to prevent any additional deaths and evade constant pursuit, Zecht uprooted the Shinja from their ancestral home and relocated them to an uninhabited landmass immediately north of . With the help of allies, funds gained through mercenary work, and the Shinja's undying will, the landmass was literally lifted into the heavens by use of a technological advancement; the birth of Taiki no Kuni and later Tenkūgakure. Abilities As typical of Kage, Zecht Shinja is an exceptionally skilled shinobi with a vast arsenal of ninjutsu at his disposal. His specialty lies in the manipulation of chakra flow and the integration of his Kekkei Genkai into elemental techniques. He excels in close-range combat, utilizing his affinity for the element lightning to enhance his physical capabilities far beyond the norm. In raw applications, Zecht is also exceptionally skilled in the usage of his Kekkei Genkai, even to the degree of creating weapons out of nothingness. Trivia Zecht's name originates from Skypirate Reddas of the Final Fantasy series. Zecht's hobbies are meditating, completing obstacle courses, and spending time with his family members. Zecht wishes to fight his brother Naim and recently Kazeyo Fuyutama. Zecht's favorite food is anything seasoned with a special blend of herbs and spices. To date, Zecht has completed 307 official missions: 15 S, 59 A, 123 B, 69C, 41 D Zecht's favorite expression is "Tch." Category:ZechtShinja Category:Shinja Clan Category:Kage Category:Heaven Ninja